New Game, maybe?
Hello, I found a great map (thumbnail shows only Europe, but I could latter expand it) and I feel that it would be really interesting to do some "map gaming" on it. I played some games here before, so I have an idea how everything works, but I still need help to make it as good and interesting as possible. So here's the story from A to Z.. Oh wait.. Wrong line.. So here's things that I already made for it. Rules 1. Be plausible and (Quote from wiki rules) don't do drugs while online. *Don't invent quantum particles beam laser when everyone else tries to kill each other with a stick and stone. *Don't try to discover Americas with a wooden raft and two sailors. *Don't take over the world in one year with a hundred men army. Unless you have Chuck Norris, but you don't. *Casus belli would be really good, cuz no one just comes and f***s everyone up with no reason. 2. Be accurate. *If you choose any country, you should at least google about it, what it was at that point, religion, culture'n'stuff. After you make some backstory events you can start doing it your way. *No "alot" or "a lot" of improving or recruiting. Give reasonable and plausible numbers so it will be easier for mods to do alg and decide who has bigger.. Well you know... Power, yea.. *Troop numbers are related to population numbers. The Russian army is currently at ~1,500,000 and the poulaton is at ~145,000,000. The poulation of Mongolia is ~2,000,000 and the armed forces number 25,000. Get it? 3. DariusTheMouse (talk) Is always right, if you think different, read this rule again. *When new turn beggins I post some events like riots, unhappy population , wars between neutral countries and etc. This way players are going to face more problems that they will need to solve in order to keep their empires. 4. Gaawd, be polite, turn off your ego and try to be friendly. (That does not include genocide of OTL nations and insulting OTL leaders/countries) 5. Be interesting and creative. *Start some diplomatic or ecanomic intrigues, split europe with Russia and loose the war, just do something. *Make events in your own country, like political wars. In other words, get some problems and solve them, the more you do it, the less problems God's will send you. *If you want, create a nation/tribe page, maps from your nations/tribe perspective, you can even name places and regions after your Kings, Queens, Beatles (Can't write without a flop joke).(just let us know what are those and where are they or even better, create a map with your own region names). Nations and year That was kind of a problem when I decided to do this, because there is literally thousands years of interesting history, and at every point nations that would be on the map differ. Do you guys think I should just let people to make their own nations tribes? (Nations start in their city, tribes start somewhere and can move, but to make nation or empire they have to settle down) Your opinion is apreciated. Opinions, comments, propositions? Write everything here.